<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Antes de conocerte by Lubamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005218">Antes de conocerte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon'>Lubamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Universe, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Friendship, Jedi Ben Solo, Sad and Sweet, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Short One Shot, Young Ben Solo, little Rey, years before TFA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El joven Padawan Ben Solo viaja con su tío Luke a Jakku y allí conoce a la pequeña Rey y comparten un breve pero significativo momento juntos. Algo que se me ocurrió que podría ser lindo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Antes de conocerte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005068">Before I knew You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon">Lubamoon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viajar con Luke por la galaxia era un poco agotador a veces. A Ben no le disgustaba conocer nuevos lugares, pero su tío siempre tenía un gesto hosco y parecía no entregarse con facilidad  a la diversión. Claro que su papel de Maestro Jedi no le dejaba mucho margen para eso. Pero Ben apenas tenía dieciséis años y nadie podría haberlo culpado por querer distraerse un poco, al menos una vez.</p><p>La vigilancia de su tío no impedía que pensara en hacer algunas travesuras, pero el temor a ser descubierto y el sermón que venía después eran dos cosas a considerar antes de pensar en cometer alguna fechoría.</p><p>No podría decirse que Ben fuera un muchacho de mal carácter, al contrario. Pero algunas veces sentía una especie de rebeldía que no podía explicar, algo que le impulsaba a actuar con espontaneidad pero reprimía con rapidez. El camino del Jedi aconsejaba a los jóvenes padawan mantener la serenidad ante todo y pensar con frialdad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No hay emoción, hay paz</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No hay pasión, hay serenidad</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Había momentos para relajarse también, no todo el entrenamiento consistía en meditar y hacer que las rocas levitaran. Pero a Ben le costaba relacionarse con sus compañeros de la orden y no era un chico particularmente sociable. Así que se limitaba a observar lo que otros hacían en silencio, analizando sus acciones, deseando en el fondo poder ser un poco más libre pero con un constante temor a quedar en ridículo.</p><p>En ocasiones pensaba que los otros niños envidiaban la facilidad y rapidez con la que resolvía los ejercicios, el poder que residía en su sangre y su legado. Ben era inseguro pero todos lo confundían con extrema arrogancia y por eso se alejaron de él.</p><p>Podía contar con los dedos de una mano a las personas que realmente se interesaban en su bienestar, como su amigo Tai y su tío Chewie. De sus padres mucho no podía esperar porque no lo venían a visitar casi nunca y su tío Luke se tomaba su educación con demasiada gravedad.</p><p>Con el tiempo Ben fue volviéndose cada vez más introspectivo y cuidadosamente ocultó de la faz del mundo sus temores más grandes, enterrando también parte de su juventud y frescura. Todo era por un bien mayor, se esperaban de él grandes cosas y no podía fallar.</p><p>Pero el espíritu audaz de su madre y la desfachatez de su padre eran dos rasgos de su personalidad que nunca podría dejar atrás del todo. Y utilizados para hacer el bien, eran dotes para nada despreciables.</p><p>En definitiva, viajar con el Maestro era algo diferente en su rutina, una parte de su entrenamiento, pero no le entusiasmaba particularmente.</p><p> Cuando Luke le dijo que tenían que detenerse un momento en Jakku, Ben no pudo fingir que estaba contento. Las Regiones occidentales rara vez tenían cosas buenas para ofrecer además de peligros de todo tipo y criaturas mortales que uno deseaba olvidar apenas conocía.</p><p>Ben se preguntó qué interés podría tener Luke en ese planeta que no era más que un basurero histórico de chatarra espacial.</p><p>“Serán solamente un par de horas, Ben. Estaré de regreso cuanto antes.”</p><p>“¿Puedo ir contigo?” La perspectiva de quedarse solo en un lugar como el puesto de Niima le produjo un instantáneo pánico que logró dominar. Un rechazo ancestral al clima seco y a la arena se apoderó de él.</p><p>
  <em>Definitivamente odiaba la arena.</em>
</p><p>“No, debes quedarte aquí. Donde voy no es seguro para ti.” Luke fue firme en su resolución. “Cuida la nave y no hagas nada extraño.”</p><p>Y se fue, dejando a Ben con una protesta a medias y un creciente disgusto en su interior.</p><p><em>Bien</em>.</p><p>Al menos el lugar no era tan terrible como otros que había conocido.</p><p>Las criaturas estaban concentradas en sus tareas y casi no notaban al niño alto de pelo negro y rostro alargado que caminaba junto a ellos con cara de aburrido.</p><p>El puesto de Niima tenía un pequeño mercado y un puesto de concesiones en el que una criatura de aspecto desagradable intercambiaba comida por chatarra y todo tipo de partes de naves. Ben observó con atención a los carroñeros que limpiaban con dificultad los desechos encontrados para poder obtener un mejor precio en la transacción. Un mejor precio significaba más porciones, más comida.</p><p>Era algo muy difícil de imaginar para él. Quizás le había faltado un poco de atención de sus padres, pero siempre tuvo comida al alcance. Hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse en el lugar de los rústicos personajes, curtidos por la vida en el desierto, con arrugas de amargura en sus rostros y las manos arruinadas por el trabajo forzado repetitivo.</p><p>Pero la senda Jedi le obligaba a no intervenir, aunque tuviera la posibilidad de hacerlo, porque no estaba en sus manos alterar el curso y la voluntad de la vida de otros si la motivación era su propio y egoísta sentido de justicia. Determinadas acciones podían desencadenar consecuencias no deseadas. Y esa neutralidad era lo que Ben tanto odiaba de la Fuerza y de los Jedi.</p><p>Pero intentó acallar sus pensamientos, no era el momento ni el lugar. Esas personas continuarían su existencia de esa manera hasta morir y luego vendrían otras y así sucesivamente hasta que pasara algo. Tal era el ritmo constante y eterno que parecía reinar en ese lugar salvaje.</p><p>Era relativamente fácil mantener esa postura y Ben casi se sentía orgulloso y feliz consigo mismo.</p><p>Hasta que vio a la niña intentando robar sin éxito unas bayas de Tuanul en uno de los puestos del mercado.</p><p>Su primer instinto fue juzgarla y frunció la boca con una mueca de desdén. Pero algo le decía que eso no era todo lo que él tenía que ver allí. Tenía que acercarse a ella, algo le incomodaba, como si no pudiera evitar querer saber más de la pequeña ladrona.</p><p>La siguió con la mirada durante unos segundos y cuando estuvo lejos de su alcance, comenzó a seguirla desde una distancia razonable para no asustarla</p><p>Pero la criatura era más rápida, demasiado veloz y Ben sólo pudo distinguir que se ataba el cabello con tres moños y parecía no haber comido en días. No alcanzó a ver su rostro pero por su complexión no tendría más que cinco o seis años.</p><p>Sin embargo, no se daría por vencido. Como era bastante alto para su edad, logró ver que la niña se había escondido detrás de unos cajones en otro de los puestos, tal vez esperando su oportunidad para atacar de nuevo.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>¿Quién dejaría a una niña tan pequeña sola en un lugar como este?</em> Ben no veía a ningún adulto cerca y sacó sus propias conclusiones a medida que se llenaba de indignación.</p><p> </p><p>Ella pareció notar su mirada insistente y giró la cabeza en dirección a Ben. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentirse descubierto y lamentó inmediatamente su osadía.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>¿Quién lo mandaba a él a meterse en asuntos ajenos</em>? Tenía que dejar que la niña se las arreglara sola. Luke volvería pronto y se olvidaría del tema para siempre.</p><p>
  <em>Y tal vez eso tendría que haber hecho.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pero el breve instante en el que sus miradas se encontraron, Ben no percibió miedo sino resolución en los ojos de ella, valentía en vez de vergüenza. La niña tenía la mirada inteligente y había una chispa en ella que Ben no pudo evitar admirar. No se imaginaba a sí mismo viviendo en esas condiciones.</p><p>Y su instinto inmediato fue tratar de ayudarle. Después de todo, la compasión era un sentimiento alentado por la Orden. ¿Verdad?</p><p>Pero Ben sabía que lo impulsaba algo más que la lástima. La Fuerza le arrastraba hacia ella, le indicaba que tenía algo especial pero no lograba entender qué cosa era.</p><p> </p><p>La niña  aprovechó un descuido del vendedor y se acercó nuevamente al puesto para tomar las bayas. La primera vez tuvo éxito de que no la atraparan pero no quería verla correr una suerte diferente en esta ocasión, aunque no dudaba de sus habilidades excepcionales para el hurto.</p><p>El muchacho alto y pálido se adelantó, haciéndole un gesto para que se detuviera. Ella quedó un poco desconcertada, pero obedeció.</p><p> </p><p>Ben eligió y compró una abundante cantidad de fruta. Por lo menos ser descendiente de la casa Organa tenía algunos beneficios a veces. Luego comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, seguro de que la niña lo seguiría pero percibiendo que era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar que él le regalara su comida abiertamente.</p><p>Se detuvo en una zona con menor concurrencia de gente y dejó la bolsa con la preciada carga como al descuido, encima de un banco y se sentó a comer con despreocupación, consciente de que ella estaba cerca. Luego tomó un puñado de bayas y extendió su mano hacia ella, ofreciéndoselas.</p><p>La niña parecía debatirse en una lucha interna, quería aceptar el regalo pero no confiaba en el extraño. Hasta que finalmente el hambre cedió y tomó con rudeza las bayas, sentándose cerca de él para comer con deleite.</p><p> </p><p>Durante largos minutos no hablaron, compartieron la comida hasta que la bolsa quedó vacía. Ben se preocupó en comer lentamente, de manera que ella pudiera comer mayor cantidad de frutas pero no notara que lo hacía a propósito.</p><p>Se sentían a gusto, como viejos conocidos. Ninguno pronunció palabra, no había necesidad de presentarse. Se quedaron así, mirando el cielo y protegidos del calor, que en esas horas estaba en su punto máximo.</p><p> </p><p>La niña lo miraba de reojo de a ratos pero no intentó presionarlo. De sobra sabía ya que en Jakku lo mejor era no hacer preguntas.</p><p> Antes de irse, se acercó al joven y le dedicó una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad y gratitud y se alejó corriendo por donde había venido.</p><p> </p><p>Ben la observó marcharse con el corazón un poco apesadumbrado pero contento de haberla conocido. Su silenciosa compañía y su aceptación hicieron por él en un cuarto de hora más que lo que sus padres habían logrado en años.</p><p> </p><p>La voz de su tío lo arrancó de sus pensamientos.</p><p>Era hora de volver.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Gracias por leer! Conóceme <a href="https://twitter.com/luubamoon">en Twitter </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>